14 Days of Valentine
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: A Drabble Series. Romance!
1. Funny Valentine

The doorbell rang, and Linda was hadn't even applied her lipstick. She checked her hair and considered changing into another dress. Red may have been too cliché for a date on Valentine's Day.

But she had no choice now.

She quickly slipped on her heels and then casually opened the door to see a stereo with a pink note that read: "Play me."

Linda did as was requested and listened while Frank Sinatra sang "All or Nothing At All."

In a blur, Wally stopped before her, holding a dozen red roses.

"Well," she said, "if it isn't my funny Valentine."


	2. A Fine Romance

Harley inched into their bedroom. "You wanted to see me, Mistah J?"

Her puddin' smiled. "Of course. Who else could rev up my Harley?"

She mimicked his smile, despite the recent bruise on her cheek. Quickly, but not too quickly, Harley made her way to their bed and climbed in.

"Now, you know it is Valentine's Day. There is a lovely banquet we could _crash_ tonight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds romantic."

His smile grew. "But I thought we could… _warm_ up before hitting the cold city."

"Sounds even more romantic."

Harley wished he loved her all the time.


	3. Timeless Romance

"Well, this is a snazzy place," Lois observed. "You are such a hopeless romantic." She glanced at the menu. "It appears you're a big spender too. How'd you manage to swing a great table like this tonight?"

Clark, feeling a little accomplished, adjusted his tie. "Who knew being a top reporter could give you leverage?"

"Bruce got you the table?"

"Must you do that?"

"Quit being a sissy, Smallville. You can't hide anything from me." When he played with his glasses, she snapped, "Okay. That one slipped by me."

He laughed. "And you love me anyway."

"Don't rub it in."


	4. A Blossom Fell

Dick sipped his coffee and asked, "So, you left him? Left everything?"

Barbara nodded.

"Why? Because we…"

They'd _accidentally_ spent a night together when Batgirl visited Blüdhaven a month ago.

Babs had another bite of her blueberry pancakes. "There were a lot of reasons."

Dick's heart sank.

He pulled money for the bill and a card from his pocket, placing them side by side on the table. "I found this a little while ago. It's a Valentine I got for you before we knew each other's identities."

Dick remembered signing it _Robin_.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babsy."

She smiled. "Ditto, Short-pants."


	5. Chocolate's Good

"How was work?" Ming asked and lightly kissed J'onn.

"Quiet. I believe only Gotham had problems." He adjusted his arm, and he knew Ming could tell he was hiding the box from her.

"What have you got behind your back?"

He smiled. "Human customs are still quite confusing, but I thought it would be nice to give you something on Valentine's Day." J'onn revealed the box of chocolate candies. "It isn't much…"

"You know chocolate is always good." She kissed him again. "I got you something as well."

"You did?"

"I went shopping and bought a giant bag of Oreos."


	6. Cupid's Arrow

Dinah sighed. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. This day always was and always will be one of the busiest of the year.

She cleaned the back table, after empting the register, and locked most of the doors. After grabbing her coat, she turned off the lights. Dinah left through the front and locked the door. As she started for her motorcycle, something hit her on the arm and stuck.

It was an arrow with a suction cup. Ollie lowered his bow, laughing.

"You're a jerk."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"You better have gotten me something nice."


	7. Dinner

"Mommy! Happy Valentine's Day!" Arthur announced as he crawled into bed with Merina. "I made you a card!"

"Wow." She opened the folded, red cardboard paper. It was in the shape of a heart. Merina read the words out loud.

"You are as sweet as chocolate, and I love you. Arthur." She hugged her son. "Thanks, sweetie."

"One more!" He handed her a note in Rex's handwriting.

Again, she read it out loud: "You are both cordially invited to dinner at 8 PM in your kitchen. The chef tonight is Monsieur Rex Stewart, and he will be preparing your favorites."


	8. Greeting Card Conspiracy

"Greeting cards were recently used to send subliminal messages," Vic stated as he typed on his computer.

Helena's forehead wrinkled. "What kind of messages?"

"They convinced women their place was in the home, caring for children."

"You're lying."

"Why do you think there was a sudden increase of housewives in the past decade?"

"Was there a plot having to do with chocolate too?"

He looked at her. "Yes. It was poisoned, again to the advantage of husbands." Vic then reached into his desk drawer to get a heart-shaped box of chocolate. "Luckily, that's changed. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Sure they're nontoxic?"


	9. No One Likes Coconut

"You look beautiful," he said as he poured more wine.

"Thanks."

"I got you dessert, but I left it back at my place."

"Carter, I'm not really into all the red and pink heart-shaped cards with poems and chocolate candies. Dinner is great, but I don't do well with these things." Shayera finished her white wine in a couple of gulps.

"I'm not pressuring you to go along with the tedious traditions, but I tried really hard to make tonight perfect for you. I even bought candies without the coconut filling."

"Why?"

"No one likes the coconut pieces."

"I do."


	10. La Vie en Vert

"Arigoto," Mari said and handed the menus to the waiter.

John adjusted his sunglasses. "This was a nice idea."

She smiled. "I love Tokyo. The food here is delicious."

"So, what exactly did you order for me?"

"You'll see. Would you like to get your present?"

He had already given Mari the token flowers and chocolates and was paying for dinner.

Mari handed him a football, covered in signatures.

"The Lions? This is great."

"You're welcome. Later, we can have those chocolates for dessert. You can eat the coconut-filled candies." Mari winked.

"I thought you liked those."

"I hate coconut."


	11. The Best is Yet to Come

Harley tried to hold the fork in her left hand because her right arm still had a cast. Her frail body was recuperating from the horrible fall she had taken weeks ago.

Batgirl wasn't to blame for this fall. Harley had done it herself.

"The salad is really good," she said as she stabbed at the spinach.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Red?"

"Yes, Harley?"

"I'm happy I'm with you on Valentine's Day."

"Me too."

Harley put down her fork. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

Ivy froze. "Really?"

"Cross my heart."

"I love you too."


	12. You're No Saint Valentine

They no longer had secrets. She quit stealing. He resisted scolding her for protecting the East End.

He pushed her against a brick wall. His lips pressed to hers. His gloved hands roamed her curves, and her claws dug into his Kevlar.

"How did you spend Valentine's Day?" she asked between hungry kisses.

He grunted, "I took my girlfriend out."

"How did her dress make you feel?"

He stopped kissing her, steadying his mouth an inch from her own. "I told her she looked beautiful."

Catwoman smiled. "I didn't ask that."

"Then ask me again, but later and in bed."


	13. Red Rose

"I love you, Lois. I always will. Happy Valentine's Day." Superman laid the red rose onto the grave and then took a step back. He said a silent prayer before joining Wonder Woman by a mausoleum.

"You miss her."

"Of course."

Diana shared a small frown. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"We appear to be cursed at times like these. The yellow sun doesn't age you quickly. I outlive friends as well. It's painful."

"If I hadn't lived this long, we wouldn't have found each other."

Diana's smile grew. "You truly mean that."

Superman took her hands into his own. "Of course."


	14. What does Valentine's Day mean to You?

"You ordered take out?" Warhawk asked as she walked into Lantern's room.

John removed his mask when the door closed. "I thought it would be nice."

Shayera removed her helmet as well, revealing her short, red locks. "Trying to be romantic, Lantern?"

He smiled. "Since we had been thrown into the future, I haven't done anything really special for you."

"What makes you think you have to?"

"I wanted to." John kissed her and whispered, "Change into some sweats while I start unpacking the food. I got us a couple of movies."

"This is your idea of Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah."


End file.
